Arrow
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Une fête costumée en pleine air avec une météo capricieuse, de la mauvaise volonté. Une rencontre puis la révélation. Qui est sous le masque ? Un véritable inconnu ou non ? OS dans le cadre du concours Le Twilight conteste. 2eme position.


**Bonsoir**

**Voici un OS Tardif.**

**Merci à celles qui l'ont déjà lu merci pour la 2eme place du concours du Twilight Contest. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Bella

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette fête bidon ! Costumée en plus ! Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? En voyant la fée clochette avec un masque, rajouté, au costume de base, je devinais pourquoi j'avais dit oui ! Marie-Alice Brandon... enfin Alice, elle détestait le Marie et encore plus Marie-Alice. Ma soit-disant meilleure amie. Là je la voyais plutôt comme une garce lilliputienne avec des ailes et une jupe trop courte ! Elle était en train de roucouler avec Peter Pan, son grand blond de petit copain. Jasper Hale.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, à l'époque c'était le bad boy, sauf que depuis le jour ou Alice lui avait mis le grappin dessus. En fait c'est Jasper qui avait dragué Alice, il avait eut une sorte de fascination, pour elle, c'était une obsession pour lui. Jasper avait changé du tout au tout, il s'était assagi et ses notes avaient augmenté. Il avait intégré la fac et maintenant monsieur était éducateur auprès de jeune en difficulté sociale. Ironique non. Alice disait à qui voulait l'entendre que tout ça était grâce à elle.

Alice n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, je l'aimais mais ce soir je lui en voulais d'avoir réussie à me faire venir ici. La fête costumé annuelle de ses patrons. Elle travaillait comme assistante pour une créatrice de mode. Esmée Cullen. Du coup elle voyageait dans le monde entier avec sa célèbre et richissime patronne, elles s'entendaient à merveille. J'étais heureuse pour mon amie, c'était le job de ses rêves, mais moi ce n'était pas mon monde. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée, les mondanités, le luxe. Je n'étais qu'une petite assistante maternelle qui passait son temps entouré de petits de 3 ans maximum.

**\- Zaza tu es venue !**

**\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

Mon nom était Isabella, tout le monde m'appeler Bella, mais non, Alice m'appelait Zaza ! N'importe quoi ! Vu mon ton sec, je pense qu'elle avait comprit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle fit une moue qui se voulait attendrissante mais moi, si j'étais dans un dessin animé japonnais, mon double déguisé en diable serait en train de lui taper dessus avec une énorme massue en bois pour ensuite la piétiner.

**\- Tu es déguisée en quoi ?**

**\- En moi avec un masque !**

**\- Bella tu n'es pas drôle, fallait jouer le jeu.**

**\- J'ai un masque non ? Le thème c'est bal masqué. Je suis dans le thème. De toute façon je reste pas longtemps. Tu voulais que je vienne, je suis venue.**

**\- Bella... viens prendre un verre, regarde un peu comme le jardin est aménagé, c'est beau non ?**

Je devais reconnaître que l'endroit était remarquable. La propriété était immense, toute la fête se passait dehors, il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses partout dans les arbres et arbustes du jardin, de grandes torches enflammées, on se croirait à Koh-Lanta à la cérémonie du flambeau quand les « aventuriers » éliminent l'un des leurs. « Leur sentence est irrévocable ! » ça me démangeait de le faire.

Alice me conduisit juqu'au buffet, des serveurs en costume, eux aussi masqués servaient les convives. Je suis sûre que c'est pas de la bouffe de chez Lidl ! Alice demanda à ce qu'on me serve une coupe de champagne, j'acceptais, il n'y avait plus que l'alcool pour me sauver maintenant. Comme si Dieu était de mon côté ce soir mon téléphone sonna, Alice me demanda de pas répondre mais je me foutais de son ordre.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- C'est moi Bella.**

**\- Oh Charlie... enfin papa. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui, je voulais savoir si ça allait. Tu es bien arrivé à ta soirée ?**

**\- Oui. Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps. C'est trop snob pour moi.**

**\- Tu veux que je te rappelle dans 1h pour te dire de rentrer d'urgence ?**

**\- Tu ferais ça ?**

**\- Bien sûr, tu es ma fille.**

**\- J'accepte avec plaisir ! Je compte sur toi !**

**\- Je n'oublierais pas. Mais sois prudente, ne bois pas trop si tu prends le volant. D'accord ?**

**\- Oui papa. Mais je suis venue en taxi.**

**\- C'est bien. Je pourrais venir te chercher.**

**\- Merci beaucoup Char... papa.**

**\- Je t'en pris. Allez, à tout à l'heure ma puce.**

**\- Oui. Merci.**

Je raccrochais ne dissimulant pas mon sourire. Alice me regarda avec insistance, je ne lui révélerais pas mon plan.

**\- C'était Charlie. Tu sais comment il est. Toujours inquiet.**

**\- Oui. Comment ça va entre vous ?**

**\- On apprends à ce connaître. Ça me fait bizarre quand il me dit « Ma puce » ou « Ma chérie ». J'ai du mal à dire « papa » aussi.**

**\- C'est normal après tout ce temps.**

**\- Oui.**

A 25 ans je venais de retrouver mon père, ça fait 6 mois. Quand ma mère avait apprit sa grossesse elle avait fuit sans parler de moi à mon père. Elle avait accouché puis m'avait abandonnée sans donner son nom ni celui de mon père, ni même me nommer moi. Heureusement pour moi j'avais été adopté à l'âge d'1 mois, mes parents adoptifs, des gens merveilleux m'avait baptisé Isabella. De bébé X j'étais passés à Isabella Montgomery.

Je n'avais jamais rejeté l'idée que mes parents biologique était encore en vie. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais caché la vérité, j'ai toujours su que j'avais été adoptée. Ils ne m'avaient jamais empêché de retrouver mes véritables parents, ils m'y avaient d'ailleurs encouragé. J'étais partie dans l'idée que j'avais été abandonnée car mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'assumer ou quelque choses comme ça. J'avais refusé de croire que c'était parce qu'on ne voulait pas de moi. Pendant longtemps, mes recherches n'avait rien donnée, j'avais même abandonné pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'au jour de mes 21 ans où j'avais reçut un lettre de ma mère naturel, daté de ma naissance, m'expliquant tout.

Elle ne m'avait pas voulut, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant alors elle m'avait abandonnée par manque d'amour. Elle avait écrit cette lettre afin que je la reçoive le jour de toute majorité, comme ça elle n'avait aucun risque d'être obligé de jouer un rôle dans ma vie. Cette révélation avait été dure à encaisser, le sentiment de rejet était violent, j'avais trop idéalisé ma vraie mère. De plus j'avais appris qu'elle s'était tuée dans un accident de voiture quelque mois plus tôt.

Elle n'avait jamais donné le nom de mon père, c'est mon frère Emmett, l'ainé de la famille, fils naturel de mes parents, qui, a force de recherche dans le passé de ma « mère » avait découvert le nom de Charlie Swan. Ça avait été long, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé mais il avait trouvé.

Charlie n'avait jamais été au courant de la grossesse de Renée, ma mère. C'était désormais un policier à la retraite et il habitait lui aussi à Los Angeles. Nous nous étions rencontré et je l'avais aimé toute de suite. Nous avions beaucoup pleuré, parlé pendant des heures... maintenant nous essayons de construire quelque chose. Il n'était pas marié et jamais il n'avait eut d'enfant. Bien sûr ma famille adoptive m'encourageait à nouer un lien avec Charlie, ils savaient que de toute façon je les aimais et que personne ne pouvait les remplacer.

**\- Bella ?**

Je regardais Alice qui me souriait. J'étais partie dans mes pensées.

**\- Il faut que j'aille retrouver Jasper. Prend toi à manger et viens avec nous.**

**\- Oui. Ok.**

Alice embrassa ma joue et retourna vers Jasper Peter Pan. Moi je me faufilais entre SpiderMan et Batman qui galéraient pour manger et boire avec leur masque. Je dépassais CatWoman qui s'enfonça dans la pelouse avec ses talons et qui en conséquence renversa la moitié de son verre. Je ricanais doucement. Finalement la soirée pourrait être drôle !

Je réfléchissais à quoi choisir comme entrée. J'hésitais entre de la piémontaise ou une multitude de petits fours, la tentation était grande. Bon je pris de tout. Je décidais même de goûter le caviar. C'était dégueulasse ! Trop salé, ça croquait et se coinçait entre mes dents. Bah c'était la première fois et la dernière. Ça se fait si je crache par terre ? Je connais personne en plus. Bon non, un peu de tenu.

**\- Je peux avoir la cuillère ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

Un type s'était plantée à côté de moi et voulait une cuillère. Je réalisais alors que j'avais pris la petite cuillère du caviar.

**\- Oh pardon. Tenez... mais c'est pas bon !**

**\- Je sais, c'est pas pour moi. Je fais le service pour une veille dame de ma famille. Elle n'a plus assez de dents pour que les oeufs y restent coincés.**

Je ricanais doucement.

**\- Alors Arrow ?**

**\- Dieu Merci ! J'en ai marre d'entendre « Tu es en Robin des Bois ? ». Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît le justicier de Starling City !**

**\- Oliver Queen est canon.**

**\- Il paraît. Et vous c'est quoi votre costume ?**

**\- Juste moi avec un masque quelconque.**

**\- Original.**

**\- C'est mieux que d'avoir l'air aussi débile que la fausse cendrillon qui galère à avancer avec sa robe, ses talons, son verre et son assiette. 10 dollars qu'elle tombe ou se tâche !**

**\- C'est ma cousine !**

Oh merde ! La boulette ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me rattraper. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit à part m'excuser.

**\- Je... pardon.. c'est..**

**\- Je plaisante. Je la connais pas.**

Je fermais les yeux, soulagée et en me sentant moins bête d'un coup. Arrow se mit à rire, je souris.

**\- Vous m'avez eut !**

Il allait répondre quand Cendrillon tomba en poussant un cris, elle fut rattraper par Dark Vador mais la force ne devait pas être avec lui car il tomba avec elle. Je cachais au maximum mon fou rire, Arrow essayait de ce cacher lui aussi sans trop de succès. La scène était hilarante, Cendrillon criait et Dark Vador essayait de se relever aidé par un des Daft Punk et d'un Iron Man. Une fois la pauvre princesse remise sur pied elle partie probablement humiliée. Arrow se tourna vers moi en souriant.

**\- Je dois y aller juste vous avec un masque. Ma grand mère va pas tarder à devoir aller se coucher.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- A plus tard peut-être.**

**\- Oh non... je vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je suis invitée par une amie mais je connais personne ici.**

**\- On ne sait jamais.**

Je souriais et il me laissa. Je ne restais pas non plus au buffet, j'allais rejoindre Alice et Jasper à une table. Ils étaient assis avec Shrek et Fiona. Cool. Alice me regarda en souriant.

**\- Bella, voici ma patronne Esmée et son mari Carlisle.**

Les hôtes déguisés en ogre vert ? C'était drôle je trouvais. Je les saluais en m'excusant d'être venue en jean et t-shirt et un bout de tissus que j'avais déchiré pour en faire un masque. Ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas, au contraire. Quelques secondes après Arrow au bras d'une princesse Leia un peu fatiguée se joignirent à nous. Arrow me sourit, Alice le salua sans le nommé, Jasper aussi et personne ne me présenta. Je crois que j'étais transparente. Pas grave, la nourriture était super bonne je m'empiffrais un peu... beaucoup même.

**\- Vous voyez qu'on se revoit.**

Arrow était à mes côtés. Je souris et finis de vidée ma bouche avant de répondre

**\- Ouais. Mais je pars dans pas longtemps. Charlie m'attend.**

**\- Charlie ?**

**\- Mon père.**

**\- Vous êtes si jeune que ça pour avoir un couvre feu ?**

**\- Je connais mon père depuis 6 mois, alors... je profite de lui.**

**\- Vous n'avez que 6 mois ? La vache !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**\- J'ai été adopté et j'ai retrouvé mon père biologique il y a six mois.**

**\- Oh je vois. Je suis adopté aussi.**

**\- Ah.**

Il sourit et Shrek me posa une question.

**\- Vous travaillez dans la mode vous aussi ?**

**\- Si on veut... je teste la qualité et la résistance des vêtements après qu'il soit aspergé de bave, de vomis de pipi ou… enfin vous voyez.**

Silence autour de la table. Sauf Arrow que je voyais tressauter de rire discrètement. C'est Alice qui mit fin au malaise. Ces gens sont trop guindé.

**\- Elle est assistante maternelle ! Elle s'occupe de bébé de zéro à trois ans. Et visiblement ils peuvent pas encore lui dire que son humour est nul !**

Bah voyons, c'est moi qui suis nulle ! C'est eux qui n'y connaisse rien ! Je boudais et je sentis un discret coup d'épaule de la part d'Arrow. Je me sentis moins seule. Fiona reprit la parole alors que nous fûmes rejoint par Wonder Woman avec 20 kilo en trop, qui s'assit sans un mot. Je crois que si elle respirait trop fort son costume allait craquer.

**\- C'est un beau métier assistante maternelle. Pourquoi ce métier ?**

**\- Euh... pourquoi pas ? J'aime le contact avec les enfants, j'aime m'occuper d'eux. Peut-être un lien avec mon enfance.**

**\- Un gros traumatisme ?**

**\- Un mère qui m'a abandonné sans dire à Charlie, mon père, qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis j'ai retrouvé mon père biologique. **

Nouveau malaise. Wonder Woman but de travers et Shrek lui tapa doucement dans le dos. La veille princesse leia, qui devait être la seule à ne pas avoir de masque, sourit et parla.

**\- Elle a du franc parler la petite ! J'aime bien ! Bravo ! Dit la danseuse étoile, faut que j'aille au toilette !**

**\- Je ne suis pas une danseuse étoile grand mère.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu portes des collant vert ?!**

Je ris tandis qu'Arrow se leva avant d'aller vers sa grand-mère. Alice se pencha vers moi alors que je cherchais à voir si je n'avais pas manqué l'appelle de Charlie.

**\- Tu plombes l'ambiance ! Arrête d'être grognon !**

**\- Ils sont trop coincés.**

Alice soupira et un orchestre commença à jouer, plusieurs princesses et autre super héros sur mirent à danser. Des musiques lentes et chiantes. Allez papa... appelle. Sonne téléphone, sonne ! Ça fait bien 1h non ? S'il te plaît Charlie, appelle moi !

Un énorme coup de tonnerre raisonna au dessus de nos têtes. C'était assez courant ici. Rien d'assez terrible pour me faire peur. Je buvais mon je-ne-sais-combientième verre d'alcool, quand Arrow et la princesse Leia reprirent place à notre table. Tout le monde parlaient sauf moi. Arrow enleva sa capuche découvrant ses cheveux brun-roux en bataille. Il avait les traits fin, il était plutôt beau.

**\- Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Je m'ennuie.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Vous êtes jeune et beau. Allez draguer une blanche-neige ou une CatWoman... J'en ai vu au moins 3 !**

**\- Je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà quelqu'un. Enfin je suis sur le dossier. En drague quoi...**

**\- Et ça avance ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop.**

**\- Courage.**

**\- Et vous ? Je connais Harry Potter là bas ! Ou mon acolyte, Arsenal ! Ça vous tente ?**

**\- Non... merci.**

Un deuxième coup de tonnerre se fit entendre mais là... d'énormes goûtes nous tomèrent dessus. Ce fut la panique totale. Tout le monde criait en cherchant à s'abriter de la pluie. Seule grand-mère Leia applaudit en riant.

**\- Enfin un truc chouette dans cette soirée mortelle !**

Je souris et Arrow l'aida à entrer dans la maison. Une fois que tout le monde fût réfugié dans le grand salon de la villa, après 20 bonnes minutes de panique, Shrek s'excusa de l'imprévu, comme s'il pouvait contrôler la météo. Il promit un organisation rapide pour que la fête continue à l'intérieur. J'y voyais là une occasion de partir et heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone sonna enfin. Je m'approchais mine de rien d'Alice avant de répondre.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Comme promis. Ça fait une heure pile !**

**\- Oui... merci. Mais ça va Charlie ?**

**\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**

**\- Oh zut rien de grave ?**

Charlie rit et Alice fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

**\- Je viens ?**

**\- Oh non...**

**\- Un taxis alors ?**

**\- Oui... oui oui ! Bien sûr. Je fais au plus vite papa !**

**\- Oui. Tu aurais dû faire actrice Bella !**

**\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Bon j'arrive !**

**\- Appelle moi quand tu es chez toi.**

**\- Promis. À tout de suite !**

Je raccrochais et Alice parla.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Charlie à un problème, sa... machine à laver a cassé et il y a de l'eau partout enfin je sais pas trop. Je vais aller l'aider.**

**\- La... machine à laver à cassé ?**

**\- Oui. Pas de bol. Je vais appeler un taxi et rentrer. En plus cette fête est nulle !**

**\- Non, je rencontre plein de monde. C'est très intéressant.**

**\- C'est ton monde, ton domaine, pas le mien.**

**\- Désolée. Bon... va sauver Charlie et sa machine à laver qui fuit.**

**\- Merci. Je t'appelle demain. Embrasse Jasper Pan pour moi !**

**\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassais et m'éloignais de la cohue, l'orchestre se remit à jouer dans le grand salon et par bonheur le traiteur avait des stocks à manger et à boire dans la cuisine de la villa. Donc tout repris comme si de rien n'était. J'appelais un taxi et attendis dehors, sur le porche qu'il arrive. Il pleuvait des cordes mais il ne faisait pas froid. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, je tournais la tête pour voir Arrow s'avancer vers moi. Il allait vite, il se planta alors devant moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa durement. Étonné je répondis à son baiser.

Il me souleva, nouant mes jambes à sa taille, il me plaqua contre le mur de la maison et intensifia son baiser forçant le barrage de mes dents avec sa langue. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux sans aucune hésitation. Je gémis contre sa bouche et mes hanches allèrent à la rencontre des siennes. À bout de souffle il s'écarta de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

**\- Tu rentres chez toi ?**

**\- Oui. C'est pas mon monde ici.**

**\- Je sais... mais il va falloir t'y faire. Ce sont mes parents.**

**\- Je sais Edward... je sais. Et je t'aime mais... je ne suis pas à l'aise.**

**\- Chérie, ça fait trois mois qu'on sort ensemble. J'aimerais leur dire.**

**\- Après les bides que j'ai pris ?**

**\- Ma grand-mère t'adore !**

**\- C'est gentil. Elle a l'air cool.**

**\- Oui. Mes parents se doute de quelque choses. Ce week-end je leur parle.**

**\- Ok. De tout façon tu m'aimes non ?**

**\- Oui. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent. Je t'aime ! Je rentre avec toi. Tu veux bien.**

**\- Oui... j'ai trop besoin de m'envoyer en l'air.**

**\- On s'est vu à midi.**

**\- Je sais et alors ? Elle a un problème la danseuse étoile !**

**\- La ferme ! Tu avais promis de t'habiller avec le costume de Black Cannary ! Tu sais, la copine de Arrow, tenue en cuire, perruque blonde et masque noir !**

**\- Le costume est chez moi. Il n'est pas trop tard !**

Il rit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mon taxi arriva et nous montâmes dedans pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais rencontrer Edward grâce à Alice. J'étais chez elle quand il était venu récupérer quelque chose pour sa mère. Nous avions discuté et échangé nos numéros dans le dos d'Alice. Depuis nous étions ensemble mais personne ne le savait. J'avais peur d'être rejetée par sa famille.

**\- La soirée n'était pas si mauvaise. C'était marrant de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. J'ai aimé te draguer une nouvelle fois. **

Je l'embrassais et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- **J'ai aimé que tu me drague Edward. Je dois avouer que pour ce point là oui, c'était plutôt drôle. Dis c'était qui Wonder Woman ?**

**\- Ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Elle ne s'est as présenter quand elle est arrivé. Je me demandais juste.**

**\- Tu l'as pas vu dans ses plus belle fringue !**

Je ris et sous une pluies toujours battante, le taxi me déposa chez moi. Je pris le temps d'appeler Charlie pour lui dire que j'étais bien rentrée. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et j'allais enfiler la tenue en cuir noir de Black Cannary, une des partenaires d'Arrow. J'allais ensuite retrouver mon petit ami et enfin la soirée fut bonne, merveilleuse, fantastique... jouissive !

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Je le rajoute à la liste ''OS à Transformer en Fic ?"**

**A très vite pour un autre OS la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**

**Lexi**


End file.
